Wanderer
by FireAway17
Summary: Daryl stumbles upon a woman wandering in the woods. Can she be trusted? Will she destroy everything they've built in Alexandria? Or will she prove to be an asset to everyone, including Daryl?
1. Discovery

It was just another day in this Godforsaken world. Just another day to meander around in the woods hoping to not stumble upon one of those... those things, or better yet someone with worse intentions than to eat me. At least I had the woods. In the woods I had shelter, hiding places, food, I had everything. The woods were mine. Of course, I had to share parts with the dead but these days they were few and far between these days.

"Hold it right there." A deep, commanding voice declared. I was of course too wrapped up in my affinity for the woods to be observant. I usually didn't need to be this deep into the forest.

"Look, I don't have any more food, I don't have any weapons; I'm not dangerous." I threw up my hands and turned around slowly in the direction of the voice.

"Then what the hell are you doing out here all by yourself?" he mumbled and walked toward me, a crossbow pointed directly at the center of my forehead and blocking his face from my view.

"Surviving." I peeked around the crossbow to at least get a glimpse of him. My efforts proved mute and only seemed to irritate him.

"Stand still." he barked and walked a few steps toward me. "Who are you with?"

At this point I was starting to just get irritated. "Look dude, I'm not with anyone. I'm not bit. I'm just in the woods because it's the only place I can be on defense for once. If you're going to take what little shit I have, then go for it. If you're going to kill me then just get it done. If not, let me get on my merry way."

He dropped the crossbow and sighed, finally giving me a view of his rather handsome face. "Look, I'm sorry. These days you just gotta be careful, you know?" His hair was kind of ratty and his face was scruffy; overall he looked like a total badass. And a total hottie. "I'm Daryl."

"Jemma." I nodded and visibly checked him out. Hell, if anything comes of this encounter it might as well be a little bit of fun. It's not like he's going to post about the girl he hooked up with in the woods on Facebook or anything.

He returned the wanting gaze and half smiled. "Look, if you're tired of being alone you can stay with us. It's safe, we're kind of the good guys."

"You don't really look like a good guy." I walked toward him until there was almost no space in between us.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" he began to lower his crossbow fully until it was just about to touch the ground.

"Daryl!" a voice shouted from a few yards back. "Find anything?"

"Shit." He mumbled. "Yeah, I found a girl." With a wink he gestured for me to follow him. "No walkers but no deer either. I guess I'll have to go out later."

As we cleared past the sea of trees, we found the source of the voice. It was a boy, probably about fourteen. He had on what looks like a sheriff's hat and in his hand was a pistol. "Are you sure she's not with Negan? You know we can't just trust people, Daryl."

"Carl, I'm not stupid." Daryl said as he walked right past him. "Of course I did." With a glance back to make sure either I was still behind him or that this little guy wasn't about to blow my head off with the pistol he shouldn't even have, he gestured for me to keep pace with him. This kid must be psycho, but this world could turn even the most even minded people into complete forces to be reckoned with.

"So we're just going to take her back, no questions asked?"

"The questions were already asked, Carl."

Carl grunted and followed until we reached a giant gated fence, which actually wasn't too far away from where Daryl came upon me, or almost did if Carl hadn't of ruined it.

"Daryl! Anything good?" Another gruff man pushed the gate open and smiled at the guys and gave me a curious glance.

"Actually," Daryl glanced at me with a half-smile, "no food though."

"Well we'll send out a party in a few days, we've got some time." The man sighed. "I'm Rick, welcome to Alexandria."

"Alexandria? You have a name for this place?" I asked and looked at the massive fence.

"Come in and you'll see why." Rick put a cautious arm around my shoulder and led me forward.

I glanced back at Daryl who nodded and stayed close to my back. For some reason I got the feeling it was because he wanted to be there and not because he didn't distrust these people.

The inside of the fence looked to be an established community. There were people walking freely in the streets, gardens outside of houses, and what looked like happiness. "We'll find you a place," Rick said as we walked down what looked like a main road, "and then we'll give you a tour."

"She can stay with me." Daryl said. "We all have these big houses and I'm really the only one with no housemate."

Rick turned around to give him what I call the "bro look". You know the look guys give each other when they know the other is getting themselves into something- or someone- bad, but in a good way. "Since when are you the welcome wagon?"

"Always. Come on now, I'm right up here." Daryl said as we walked up the little road. "If that's okay with you."

I nodded. At this point, shelter is shelter. If Daryl was there that was just a plus.


	2. New Home

"I can't even tell you how long it's been since I had an actual shower with actual hot water." I walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of silk pajama shorts and one of Daryl's button up shirts with the sleeves cut out.

"Yeah, it's definitely one of the benefits of this place." Daryl turned around and brushed his eyes over me as I slid onto a barstool by the counter. "You hungry?"

"Actually I'm starving." I leaned forward on my elbows to expose just the tiniest bit of cleavage and pretended not to notice Daryl noticing.

"Well, I didn't know what you would like so I just kind of made what I had. I'm not going to be offended if you don't like squirrel." He slid a plate toward me.

"Squirrel?" I asked and met his worried gaze. "I love it. I lived off this stuff for like three months." We smiled at each other and I dug in. "So, if this was back in the old world would this count as you buying me dinner first?"

Daryl looked shocked for a second then made his way toward me. I slid off my stool and met him half way. Our lips locked into a passionate moment and his hands found my hips.

"Daryl?" a stern voice came from the doorway.

I felt him sigh against my lips as he glanced around me. "What's wrong, Carol?"

"We're about to leave for a run. Just seeing if you were coming." Carol said.

I met Carol's pissed of glare and put a face to the voice. She looked very... matronly.

"I'll be there in a second." Daryl replied. After she slinked out the door he took his rough hands and found my waist again. He planted another passionate kiss on my lips and smiled against them. "You wait right here. I should be back in a few hours. Go upstairs and sleep in an actual bed, just ignore the mess."

"Well if I'm going to be staying here for a while, which I hope I will be," I whispered against his lips, "maybe I'll add a little bit of a woman's touch."

"You do whatever you want." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Just be careful, people around here are kind of... cautious."

I nodded and watched as he grabbed his crossbow off the table by the door and walk out. Once he put a yard between him and the house I slid against the wall to the floor. What was I doing? A few hours ago I was in the woods alone just barely getting by, and now I was sitting in some strangers kitchen; a stranger who I was making out with like we were a couple of teenagers in my mother's living room. None of this made sense, but then again nothing about this world made any sort of sense. All I know is that I'm safe, at least for now. It was clear I could lose myself in this man I just meant, and myself is the one thing that I've kept with me since the start of this whole thing. I need to be careful.


	3. Little Pig

My first day in Alexandria had been interesting to say the least. I had been too nervous to wander out into the town, but I guess news travels fast around here because I had a few visitors, one of which was still here. We sat on the porch of Daryl's house and watched a group of children playing in the street.

"I still can't really wrap my head around this." I sighed and took a sip of my lemonade. "When the world ended, I thought that was it. I thought there were no more communities, no more families. I mean, of course I ran across people here and there, but they just tried to steal all my shit, sometimes worse."

"Yeah, this place is kind of amazing." The girl nodded. "We've all had a rough time, but I think it kind of brings us together."

I nodded slowly. "Trust me, I understand that."

"Look," the girl stood up and put her glass on the table sitting between our two chairs, "I know how it is being the new comer here. Most people here are super friendly, but some would rather keep to themselves. If you need anything, even just a friend, I live right across the street." She pointed to the yellow house that lined up perfectly with Daryl's.

"Thanks." I smiled. It had been a while since I heard that term. "I think I would really like that. What was your name again?"

"Tara." She smiled and walked over to the porch steps. "It's safe here, ya know, at night when the walkers are really active, but it still gives me goosebumps to be out at passed dark."

I nodded and watched her walk back across the street. Dusk was settling in Alexandria and I was left to explore my new Home and await my strange house mate to return from wherever he was.

After making my way through the rooms I hadn't been in before, and flipping the light switches on probably a thousand times to just relish in the fact that there was actually electricity, I settled in the living room with a book I had picked off the shelf in the living room. Daryl didn't come across as a reader, so it makes me wonder who else had shared this house with him before I came along. I probably had no business wondering that, but a girl couldn't help but think.

Suddenly there was a noise on the porch, drawing me out of my own head and back into reality. Slowly, I grabbed the knife I had been carrying around the house and crept over to the door. Once it had swung open, I moved into the shadow of it, effectively putting myself behind whoever, or whatever, had opened the door.

"Hello?" A familiar gruff voice called as the door clicked shut. I breathed in relief and dropped the knife on the floor, which startled Daryl, who turned around quickly, crossbow pointed in my direction. "Holy shit." He grumbled and put his crossbow down. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just heard a noise and got scared." I sighed and walked out of my hiding spot. "I guess this will take some getting used to."

Daryl nodded and smiled. "It does, but your safe here. I promise." I nodded in appreciation and watched as he put his crossbow on the table. "Lets go get some sleep."

I smiled and followed him up the steps. It was nice to begin to connect with someone, especially when you thought you were the beginning of the end in this world.

 _The next day_

"So how was your day yesterday?" Daryl asked as he sat up on the couch across from the bed. No matter how many times I assured him I could take another room or share his bed, he always denied saying he wanted to be there if I needed someone. I wouldn't have pictured him as a gentleman when I first met him, but he clearly was, which was a breath of fresh air.

"Good, I made a friend." I smiled confidently and slid on my shoes. Daryl had a day planned of showing me the town and introducing me to the residents.

"Tara?" He raised his eyebrow inquisitively. When I answered with a nod, he smiled. "Yeah, she is a sweetheart. Now let's get going, I have a lot of people I want you to meet."

I smiled as he took my hand and led me down the steps and out into the streets of my new world. The feeling of his rough and callused hands in mine gave me a sense of security that I hadn't felt since before this shit show even began.

"Michone," Daryl called as he jogged up to a woman walking down the street with a man I recognized as Rick. "Have you met Jemma?"

"No," Michone smiled and held out her hand. "But it's a pleasure to. I hope you're happy with us."

I took her hand in mine and looked around. "This place is amazing."

"Thanks, it's still kind of work in progress." Rick said and looked toward the gate. "Why don't you keep her inside today, Daryl? It's a little hot."

Daryl glared at Rick and put his arm around my shoulder. "She's fine with me, Rick, don't worry."

Rick returned Daryls glare. "Just make sure you're not too distracted by protecting someone who shouldn't even be in this situation to remember the plan."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, interjecting their man fight.

Before they could answer there were three echoing knocks on the gate followed by a deep and bellowing voice. "Little pig, little pig!" It called from behind the double gate, which reached way too high for me to even climb to see. "Let me in!"


	4. Horizontal Tango

"You're early." Rick mumbled as he threw open the large gate that separated us from the rest of the damned- the ones who just didn't know it.

"I missed you, buddy!" The man said as he slapped Rick between the shoulder blades. "Wouldya look at this place!" He started walking toward where Daryl and I stood and peered around. "This is _magnificent!"_

I felt Daryl slide me behind him, and this action clearly did not go unnoticed by the man. He closed the rest of the distance between us with a casual stroll.

"And I don't believe we have met." He purred at me, his eyes traveling up and down the little bit of my body that he could actually see.

"Leave her alone!" Daryl growled and pushed me all the way behind him harder than he meant to. My lack of coordination mixed with the surprise of the shove caused my feet to tangle under me and I fell to the ground.

"Easy, Daryl! Don't kill the girl." The man said as he shoved him out of the way. I looked up to see a large hand extended in front of my face. "Come on, doll. Get that fine ass up."

I glanced over at Daryl, who was more than uncomfortable at the scene in front of him. Hesitantly, I took the mans hand and he effortlessly pulled me to my feet. "Who are you?"

This elicited a laugh from the man. "You _better_ be joking!"

"She's new to our community," Rick cut in, slowly walking toward the man. He was clearly afraid of who ever this was. It seemed like everyone was.

The man clicked his tongue three times and threw his arm around my shoulders. Daryl physically flinched but made no moves to stop him. "Well in that case, I'm Negan aka Rick's bestest friend." He threw a look over at Rick who only scowled in response. "And you are?"

"Jemma." I mumbled in response, too busy looking at the people from Alexandria's response to the mans presense.

"Jemma." The man sighed. "That is a beautiful name. I'm Negan, aka your new bestest friend." He shot me a wink and started to walk, pulling me along with him. "Sooooo Rick, you got my shit?"

"Some of it," Rick scurried after us with Daryl in toe. "If you hadn't have been so early we would have all of it."

"Are you sassing me, Rick?" He shot around, releasing his grip on my shoulders. "We all remember what happened the last time you sassed me."

"No, I'm sorry." His eyes turned to the ground where they remained until Negan turned back around.

"That just means we'll have to find some of _your_ shit to take." The man who I had come to know as Negan said as he continued to walk, this time grabbing my wrist to pull me along. "This is now it's going to work. Everyone grab a buddy to show you around." He bellowed to the large group of men he had brought with him. "I know I've got mine."

Shivering at the wink he sent me, I looked to Rick and Daryl, who were quick to shoot me a warning glare. This man was clearly dangerous and I needed to be careful.

After the men had cleared out with most of the people from Alexandria, Negan pulled me along with Rick and Daryl in toe. "Show me around, Rick!" He bellowed. "Give me the _grand_ tour!"

Rick sighed deeply and shot Daryl a warning glance.

"Hold on a hot second! Which one of you two did the horizontal tango with this one?" He held my arm up by my wrist. Both men shrugged and mumbled a response similar to "not me". "Aw come on, the way you too are acting, someone had to have plowed her. Hell, Daryl's following her around like a fucking puppy so it had to be _good._ "

Both men's eyes met the ground once again, eliciting a laugh from Negan. The sound was like velvet and I couldn't help myself but to look over at him. He was incredibly handsome- his salt and pepper beard filled in is face, his black hair slicked back perfectly. He was wearing a leather jacket and for the first time I noticed the baseball bat wrapped in some sort of wire hanging from the loop in his belt.

"Which one was it doll?" He leaned down next to my ear. I could feel his hot breath in my ear and I had to stifle the moan growing in my throat.

 _What is wrong with you, you dumb fuck? This man is clearly dangerous. And what about Daryl?_

I shook my head as my eyes met my shoes. "Neither. I haven't slept with either of them."

"Good girl!" The man exlaimed. "Then here's what I'm gonna do, Ricky." He released his hold on me and made his way over to them. "I'm taking her and no one is gonna die! _And_ you get to keep all of your shit. See how nice I am!"

"The fuck you are!" Daryl exlaimed and lunged at him before being caught by Rick.

Negan laughed at Daryl's attempt at resistance and walked back over to me. "What's wrong, Daryl? Your little pet leaving you?" He puffed out his bottom lip in a mocking tone. "Come on, doll, let's get you home." He slung his arm around my shoulders and whistled, bringing his men back to their respective vehicles. "Leave the shit, we're leaving!"

A man with a grey mustache made his way over to me, but was shooed away by Negan. "Leave her alone, Simon. She's riding with me." He winked and helped me into the large armored vechicle he was standing in front of. I shot one final look over at Daryl, who had an expression mixed with confusion and anger on his face. I shot him a small assuring smile and the truck sped through the gate. "Don't worry, doll. You'll like my place _much_ better."


End file.
